Le Petit Chaperon Black
by thanaerigan
Summary: Des bonbons noirs, du chocolat noir, un p'tit noir bien serré et un Grand Méchant Loup qui court après un Petit Chaperon ... Noir. De quoi perturbé un Sirius Black...non ? Toujours aussi nul comme résumé, mais venez lire...SBRL.


Bonjour à tous,

Désolée d'avoir mis plus de dix jours à revenir, j'ai eu un petit bouleversement professionnel, qui m'a ralenti dans l'écriture de _Au conditionnel_, dont le deuxième chapitre devrait arriver prochainement – avant la fin de la semaine j'espère – juste le temps de vérifier que je reste logique dans ce que j'écris.

Je tiens, une fois encore à remercier tout le monde, pour vos messages d'encouragement et de suivre mes histoires. Je tiens ici à remercier Requiem et Emeline qui m'ont laissé des reviews anonymes auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre. Merci, merci, merci. Si jamais je n'ai pas répondu a quelqu'un qui m'avait laissé une adresse, je m'en excuse platement.

Pour celles et ceux qui suivent _Au conditionnel_, j'en déduis que n'ayant pas reçu de tomates et de légumes, je peux continuer.

Concernant cette histoire, elle est venue d'une question stupide et d'une expression encore plus étrange que j'emploie de temps en temps. C'était juste un petit truc pour me vider la tête un soir et puis vous savez comment ça se passe, ça prend vite d'autres perspectives !

Alors je n'ai pas fait dans l'original :

-SiryMoony en force, mais j'ai juste voulu exploiter un peu plus le côté « loup » de Remus. Ce qui change de mes premiers écrits.

-Rien ne m'appartient pas plus les personnages, que les bonbons, que le conte de Perrault

-un rating T limite du M ( c'est toujours une question de point de vue)

-Y a toujours pas de larmes, mais des jeux de mots un peu tordus par fois.

-Et j'espère que ça vous fera patienter jusqu'à la parution de _Au conditionnel chapitre 2_.

Bon, bah bon lecture et à plus tard. Et Joyeuses Pâques avec plein de chocolat … noir.

**Le petit chaperon « Black » (ou quand on comprend que l'habit ne fait jamais le moine...ou le loup-garou.) **

Assis à l'une des tables de la salle commune des Rouges et Ors, Sirius Black désespérait, en tentant vainement d'essayer de faire son devoir de Métamorphose. Oui, il tentait vainement d'essayer car il avait plusieurs objets de distraction sous les yeux.

D'une part, il y avait ce fichu devoir de merde qui le narguait, qui n'avait aucun sens et en plus, dont tout le monde se foutait. Est-ce que cela pouvait intéresser quelqu'un de savoir quels étaient les propriétés et les avantages du Polynectar sur le métamorphisme et inversement ? Et de savoir si il était évident de devenir métamorphomage ? Ou encore comment ceux qui l'étaient de naissance le vivaient au quotidien ? A part peut-être la petite Dora, et encore, elle s'en sortait très bien sans de long discours !

Deuxièmement, il y avait ce paquet de chocogrenouille que James, ce traite de James – ben oui, ce « traite » ! Vous parleriez comment de votre meilleur ami, de votre frère de cœur, si celui-ci préférait roucouler, minablement, avec la femme de sa vie ; femme de sa vie qu'il avait essayé pendant plus de six ans de convaincre de sortir avec lui ; au lieu de faire ce putain de devoir de métamorphose de merde avec vous, hein ? - avait laissé traîner sous vos yeux, alors qu'il s'agissait de votre friandise préférée.

Et enfin, il y avait Remus. Ce fichu Remus Lupin, que les Maraudeurs avaient l'habitude d'appeler Moony – Mon Moony pour Sirius et uniquement lorsqu'il était seul ou qu'il voulait déstabiliser son loup-garou – qui était devant lui entrain de manger des bonbons, en lisant un livre.

Que Moony mange des bonbecs en bouquinant, Sirius n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Mais le loup avait une façon particulière de manger ces fichues friandises. Depuis le début de la soirée qu'il avait ouvert ce paquet de petites choses sucrées, rondes et colorées, il y plongeait la main de façon régulière et affolante. Enfin ce n'était pas tant la façon dont il s'en saisissait qui était affolante mais plutôt la manière qu'il avait de les porter à sa bouche et de les manger.

De nouveau, Sirius vit la main blanche, finement striée par les marques que le loup y avait laissé au fil des nuits, plonger dans le paquet rose, se saisir de l'une de ces petites boules délicatement, la considérer du coin de l'œil porter à ses lèvres une petite boule verte qu'il suçota négligemment.

Sirius pouvait voir la petite boule vert fluo apparaître entre les lèvres entre-ouvertes de Remus, puis la langue rose de son vis-à-vis la faire rouler vers l'arrière, avant de la faire revenir entre ses lèvres. Après quelques minutes, à jouer à ce jeu, Moony donna un coup de dent dans la sucrerie avant de l'avaler. Ce coup de dent envoya une décharge de désir dans les reins de Sirius.

Merde ! C'était surtout à cause de Moony qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Sirius n'en pouvait plus. Remus n'était absolument pas conscient de la sensualité qu'il dégageait naturellement, alors là qu'il mangeait ces putains de bonbons, c'était pire que tout.

Sirius replongea sur son parchemin de métamorphose, pour finir son devoir. Il n'osait demander à Remus de l'aider car il lui avait promis de la faire seul. Sa punition de sa dernière fantaisie contre les Slytherins. Il osait encore moins lorsque Moony dégageait un tel sex-appeal ; qui Sirius laissait tremblant de désir.

Soudain, le bruit d'un livre qu'on refermait brusquement, lui fit relever la tête vers son ami.

« Bouh ! », s'exclama Remus (1), en soupirant à la fois fatigué et satisfait. « Je commence à en avoir marre ! »

Le châtain se leva et s'étira pour détendre les muscles de son dos. Son mouvement fit jouer le tissu de sa chemise dévoilant la peau blanche et douce de son ventre. La vue de cette peau dévoilée plongea Sirius dans un état proche du coma.

Il était rare que Remus se découvre devant ses amis. Le fait qu'il se laisse aller devant Sirius était absolument...waouh !

« Je monte prendre un douche avant de finir mon devoir d'Etudes des moldus.

-Tu tiens à prendre de l'avance ?, le questionna l'animagus, en sortant de sa torpeur. Tu es déjà crevé !

-Elle sera pleine dans trois jours., lui rappela Remus avec une pointe de tristesse qui fendit le cœur de son interlocuteur. T'en fais Pad' ! Pour me rebooster, je vais me tirer un p'tit noir ! »

Le jeune Black plongea son regard argenté dans les yeux dorés du lycanthrope. Il connaissait Remus depuis plus de six ans et deux choses l'interpellaient. La première était le regard de son ami. Ce doré dans ses yeux d'ordinaire caramels était le signe que le loup faisait son apparition ; que le préfet de Rouges et Ors laissait son instinct animal prendre le dessus ; ce qui était rare.

La deuxième chose qui turlupinait le plus grand fauteur de trouble de Poudlard depuis Godric lui-même ; était la phrase de Remus en elle-même. Le sage et timide Maraudeur n'employait jamais un mot, ne faisait jamais une phrase sans qu'elle ne soit parfaitement réfléchie. Il évitait les phrases à double sens ou les jeux de mots susceptibles de le faire remarquer, sauf lorsqu'il ne voulait être compris que des autres Maraudeurs. Cette expression « se tirer un p'tit noir », en s'adressant à lui, Sirius Black, avec ce regard de prédateur ne ressemblait en rien à Remus Lupin.

« Sir', ça ne va pas ? », s'inquiéta l'objet de ses pensées ; le ramenant à la réalité.

-Qu'est-ce que...tu disais ?, demanda l'animagus d'une voix qu'il espéra naturellement.

-Tu avais l'air ailleurs et perplexe.

-Ah ! Non ! Rien ! Tu me disais quoi déjà ?, questionna l'aîné des Black, priant pour que son ami lui fournisse une explication quant à sa phrase.

-Je te disais que je montais me doucher et boire un café avant de finir mes devoirs.

-Tu bois du café, toi maintenant ?, s'étonna l'autre jeune homme.

-Juste quand j'ai besoin de passer une nuit plus courte que d'habitude. », fit le loup-garou, alors qu'un lent sourire étirant ses lèvres. « A tout à l'heure, Pad' ! », ajouta-t-il en dirigeant vers leur dortoir, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le chien regarda le loup partir, une expression de stupeur totale, peinte sur son visage. Il rêvait ou Remus venait de l'allumer ?

Merde, le monde ne tournait pas rond, aujourd'hui : McGo qui leur filait un devoir de dernière minute, James qui passait sa journée avec sa Lily, Peter qui disparaissait on ne sait où pour la soirée et maintenant, Remus qui lui faisait des avances. Il se passait quoi là ? Pas que le fait que Moony lui fasse du rentre dedans ne lui pose problème. Sirius adorerait ça.

Mais cela ressemblait tellement peu à Remus. Au sage, timide, doux et paisible Remus Lupin. Padfoot prit son courage à deux mains. Il voulait être sûr d'avoir bien saisit le message sous-entendu dans les paroles du loup. Il ramassa ses livres et parchemins et voyant le paquet de bonbons de son camarade ; il s'en saisit et regarda à l'intérieur : il restait quelques boules de couleurs et une quantité bien plus importante de boules noires. Dans un haussement d'épaule, il ferma le sac et se rendit dans le dortoir. Il avait des comptes à régler avec Remus.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, celle-ci était vide. Mais les clapotis d'eau lui signalèrent que Remus était déjà sous la douche. Il fut pris d'une furieuse envie de le rejoindre. Mais il risquait, d'une part de brusquer le loup et, au mieux, il lui ferait la tête pendant des jours. Au pire, il ne voudrait plus jamais lui adresser la parole.

D'autre part, il avait peur de s'être mépris sur le sens des paroles de son ami. S'il lui sautait dessus sans aucune certitude : au mieux, son ami lui ferait la tête pendant quelques jours ; au pire, il ne lui adressait plus jamais la parole.

« Dis, mon petit Sirius, tu ne serais pas entrain de te répéter là ?

-Mais non. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui peut m'arrivait de pire, mis à part que Remus me rejette ?

-Il pourrait profiter de la pleine lune pour déchiqueter Padfoot.

-Ça serait une bonne chose. Mieux que de me voir rejeter par Remus. Mais au fait, t'es qui toi ?

-Ta conscience, mon petit Padfoot ! Ta conscience !

-Putain. Moony m'a déglingué le cerveau. J'me parle tout seul ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Moony ?!

-Ah mon Moony !, soupira, lascivement, la conscience de Sirius – enfin si tant est qu'une conscience, en particulier celle de Sirius, puisse s'exprimer. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensuel à sucer ses bonbons d'une façon ?

-Mais tu peux pas la boucler un peu, la P'tite Voix ! Tu crois que c'est le moment de rappeler à quel point, il peut être sex quand il fait certaines choses. »

Le bruit, ou plutôt l'absence de bruit, alerta l'animagus. Le loup-garou allait sortir de la salle de bain et lui se trouvait dans une situation délicate avec le tour crapuleux qu'avaient pris ses pensées. Remus ne manquerait pas de s'en rendre compte. Il se força à se calmer et à agir le plus naturellement du monde.

La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit et c'est un Remus, les cheveux humides de la douche ; ne portant qu'un jeans et torse nu ; qui sortir de la pièce. A la vue de son ami, le sourire du loup-garou réapparu et ses yeux prirent une teinte plus claire. Sirius se troubla. L'approche de la pleine lune n'expliquait pas, à elle seule, le comportement de son ami. Il y avait autre chose dans son regard.

« Tiens tu es là !, constata seulement Remus, en sortant de la salle d'eau. Tu en avais marre de te prendre la tête sur le devoir de McGo ?

-Ouais, grogna le jeune Black. Je vais prendre une douche, avant de le finir. A première vue, tu as l'air plus détendu. », ajouta Sirius avec un sourire, en coin. Si Remus voulait jouer à ça, il allait trouver son maître.

-Pas autant que tu le crois, mon Padfoot ! Mais après un p'tit noir, ça ira mieux. »

Le cerveau de Sirius surchauffa un instant, alors que son ami finissait sa phrase sur un murmure plus rauque. Il l'entendait appeler un elfe de maison et lui commandait un café très fort ; avant d'aller tranquillement s'installer sur son lit pour finir ses devoirs.

« Voilà, mon petit Monsieur, couina l'elfe en tendant son café au loup-garou. Bien serré, comme Monsieur l'a ordonné à Melka.

-Merci Melka. Attends, je le bois tout de suite. », répondit le préfet en saisissant de la petite tasse.

Lentement, en regardant Sirius du coin de l'oeil, Remus but son nectar noir, jusqu'à la dernière goutte, avant de déclarer d'une voix rauque :

« Juste comme il faut. Parfait Melka. Comme d'habitude.

-Merci Monsieur., fit la petite créature qui lui faisait face, en récupérant la petite tasse. Au service de Monsieur ! Si Monsieur a besoin de quoi que ce soit, Melka se fera un plaisir d'aider Monsieur. Bonne nuit Monsieur. »

Et dans un joyeux « Plop », l'elfe disparu.

« J'adore le café de Melka., lança Remus dans un sourire. Il est toujours serré comme il faut. »

Il planta son regard doré dans les yeux argentés de Sirius qui battait en retraite face au regard de prédateur du loup, en baragouinant qu'il devait prendre une douche.

« Parce qu'il n'y a pas que le café de Remus qui est serré comme il faut! », fit-il in petto, en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

Il ne vit pas le sourire carnassier qui étira les lèvres de Remus, devant le trouble de son ami.

« La chasse est ouverte, Pad' ! », murmura Remus alors que le jeune Black fermait la porte précipitamment.

Sirius se jeta plus qu'il n'entra dans la cabine de douche. Merde, il se passait quoi ce soir avec Remus : les sous-entendus plus ou moins subtils – et ceux de Remus l'étaient ...si on ne le connaissait pas – et les œillades aguicheuses, Sirius en avait l'habitude – il l'avait assez pratiqué lui-même – mais ce regard de prédateur que lui avait lancé Moony ; c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu ...chez Remus en tout cas. Au point qu'il avait besoin d'une douche glacée. Il tourna le robinet de la douche sur l'eau froide ; mais si elle pouvait être gelée et parvenir directement du lac Noir, ça n'aurait été que mieux. Vue la situation, il était certain que Remus avait perçu son excitation. Il aurait parié que le lycanthrope le fait exprès. Et ça le déstabilisait !

Merde, il était Sirius Balck. Le grand, le seul, l'unique Sirius Black. C'était lui le moins pudique et le plus provocateur des Maraudeurs, celui qui courait après tous les filles et tous les mecs dans cette école. Celui des Maraudeurs qui trouvait les blagues les plus stupides. Celui qui arrivait, à tous les coups, à faire rougir Remus. Et là, c'est lui qui se faisait avoir comme un bleu. Et par Remus, en plus !

Mais depuis quand Remus était-il attiré par les hommes ? On parlait de Remus Lupin, de Rem', de Moony. Le sage Remus Lupin qui leur évitait souvent des punitions et qui était les préfet-en-chef des Gryffondors. Le doux Remus Lupin qui ne faisait pas de mal à une mouche et cherchait toujours à calmer les provocations de ses amis, en particulier celles des Sirius, même lorsqu'elles concernaient les Slytherins. Le timide Remus Lupin qu'on ne voyait jamais avec une petite amie, à parader et qui rougissait toujours lorsque ses camarades évoquaient leurs exploits sexuels, réels ou fictifs, en particulier ceux Sirius. Le tendre Remus Lupin qui se mettait en quatre pour les aider et les consolider, voir même les dorloter, lorsqu'ils étaient malades.

Sirius se souvenait de la fois où il avait eu la grippe, l'an dernier. Il avait passé toute la semaine avant les vacances d'hier au lit. Toute cette semaine, durant laquelle il avait été malade, Remus était resté à ses côtés, dès qu'il avait eu un moment à lui. Il lui avait fait ses devoirs, pour qu'il n'ait plus qu'à les recopier. Il lui avait préparé du thé et autres soupes pour qu'il se nourrisse un minimum lorsqu'il se réveillait. Il l'avait alimenté en chocogrenouille. Lorsque la nuit, il cauchemardait, revivant de façon terrifiante sa stupide, sa crétine blague contre Snevillus, voyant Remus se retrouvait contre lui et lui reprocher la mort du Slytherin. C'est dans les bras de Remus qu'il s'était réveillé. S'il y réfléchissait bien, c'est à partir de ce moment-là que sa relation avec Remus avait pris un tour encore plus câlin qu'avant. Et Sirius en profitait au maximum.

Merde depuis quand Remus était-il attiré par les mecs et depuis quand avait-il ce comportement provocateur, quasi prédateur, lorsqu'il voulait quelqu'un ? Et depuis quand il le voulait, lui ?

Certes, Sirius était plus qu'attirer par le jeune loup-garou. Plus il y pensait, plus il croyait qu'il était amoureux de Remus. Mais jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait pu croire qu'il avait une chance avec lui. Une chance de lui prouver qu'il était plus qu'un plaisantin et qu'ils avaient une chance d'être heureux. Et jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait cru qu'un jour, Remus le draguerait ouvertement et sans se soucier, de savoir si leurs amis allaient revenir ou non.

Un frisson le parcours ; le décidant à sortir de la cabine. Il s'aperçut que son érection était revenue. Il remit l'eau froide à fond. Dix minutes plus tard, l'animagus sortit de la cabine et entreprit de se sécher, lentement pour retarder le moment où il devrait se retrouver de nouveau en présence de Remus. Il enfila un jeans noir propre, par dessus un boxer aussi sombre et comme son camarade un peu plus tôt, il sortit de la pièce, torse nu, sur une dernière inspiration profonde.

En entrant dans leur dortoir, le jeune Black remarqua que son ami était allongé, son paquet de bonbons et une tablette de chocolat noir, ouverts, à côté de lui, un parchemin sous les yeux. Remus avait passé une chemise, mais il avait négligé de l'attacher. En entendant son ami sortir de la salle d'eau, le châtain leva les yeux. Son mouvement de tête fit tomber une mèche de cheveux tabac devant ses yeux, lui donnant un air crapuleux, qui fit fondre Sirius.

Enfin, en réalité, il avait plutôt envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. Mais il ne souhaitait pas effrayer son ami. Puis c'était bien moins classe de dire qu'il voulait sauter sauvagement sur son compagnon, car son attitude était un appel à la luxure plutôt que de dire que son air coquin le faisait fondre. Et Sirius Balck était la classe incarnée.

Padfoot se dirigea vers son lit, sur lequel il se jeta avant de prendre son devoir de métamorphose. Après quelques minutes, il vit du coin de l'œil que Remus délaissait son devoir pour reprendre son livre qu'il avait délaissé une demi-heure plutôt, avant de se caler contre la tête de lit.

Padfoot le vit recommencer le manège de tout à l'heure avec ses bonbons. Mais il constata que son ami rejetait systématiquement les bonbons noirs. Au bout de quelques instants, n'y tenant plus, Sirius repoussa son parchemin de métamorphose et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait constaté le manège du loup.

« Dis Rem' ?

-Mmmmmh ?, marmonna le lecteur sans lâcher son livre des yeux.

-Tes bonbecs ? Pourquoi tu manges pas les noirs ? », demanda Sirius, dans un souffle. Énoncée comme ça, la question était d'une stupidité, qu'on aurait cru entendre Peter.

Remus releva les yeux vers son camarade de chambre, toujours cet air de prédateur sur le visage. Il prit le temps de détailler son vis-à-vis de la tête aux pieds, comme si Padfoot, lui-même, était une énorme friandise potentielle dont il aurait eu particulièrement envie et lui souffla :

« C'est comme le chocolat. Je finis toujours par le noir...parce que c'est le noir que je préfère. »

Il déshabilla une dernière fois Sirius du regard, avant de reprendre son livre et de se renfoncer dans ses oreilles, en croquant dans un carré de chocolat noir, qu'il avait attrapé au passage. Sirius observa attentivement le lycanthrope, oubliant complètement de terminer son devoir de métamorphose. Il vit Remus croquer délicatement dans le parallélépipède noir et le laisser fondre contre sa langue en poussant un léger soupir de bien-être, presque orgasmique. Alors qu'il terminait lentement de savourer sa douceur, Sirius se sentit à nouveau à l'étroit dans son jeans. Merlin, mais il avait quoi Remus aujourd'hui. Il se leva pour se diriger vers le lit de son camarade.

Remus observa le mouvement de Padfoot et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il venait de gagner la première manche : Sirius venait à lui.

« Tu lis quoi ?, demanda l'animagus.

-Ce sont des contes moldues. Enfin la version de certains contes que nous connaissons et d'autres qui nous sont inconnus. Lily me les a prêtés. Pour les cours d'Etudes des Moldus.

-C'est lesquels ?

-Tu trouves Blanche-Neige, La Belle au Bois dormant, Riquet à la Houppe. Je vais pas te faire le catalogue. Ils sont nombreux.

-Je peux lire avec toi.

-Mais tu ne vas rien comprendre. J'ai déjà lu un bon tiers de l'histoire.

-C'est pas grave. Je veux juste savoir ce qui peut te fasciner à ce point pour que tu manges ton chocolat sans t'en rendre compte et comme si c'était la chose la plus délectable du monde.

-Mais c'est la chose la plus délectable du monde. », murmura Remus en se tournant légèrement pour regarder son voisin droit dans les yeux. « Et puis je trouve ces contes fascinants. Allez viens. », ajouta-t-il en ouvrant les bras pour que Sirius s'y installe.

L'animagus hésita un instant puis grimpa sur le lit de son ami et se cala entre ses bras et entre ses jambes, se servant du torse du jeune loup comme oreiller. Remus passa ses bras autour de son camarade et le plaqua délicatement contre son torse, pour qu'ils puissent lire tous les deux en même temps. Malheureusement, au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius dut lâcher l'histoire que lisait Remus car, bien qu'il ait compris que les deux sœurs avaient accueillis un ours qui était, en réalité un prince, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que le lutin venait faire dans l'histoire. (3)

Sirius commença à s'agiter entre les bras de son camarade. Ce n'est pas que la position était inconfortable. Bien au contraire. Il sentait l'odeur de Remus qui lui effleurait les narines à chaque fois que son ami se penchait vers l'ouvrage pour mieux lire un paragraphe ou pour tourner une page. Il percevait la chaleur du corps de son camarade. Il se gorgeait de ses instants qu'il passait seul avec Moony.

Les Maraudeurs étaient rarement séparés en dehors de leurs heures de colle et des quelques cours qu'ils ne suivaient pas ensemble. Et dans les rares occasions où ils l'étaient, Sirius passait le plus clair de son temps avec James, soit à faire les quatre cent coups, soit à comparer les attraits de leurs amours respectifs. Le jeune Potter de Lily Evans et le jeune Balck...de Remus.

Que Sirius soit bisexuel n'avait pas traumatisé Prongs plus que ça. C'était comme un pied de nez supplémentaire à l'égard de la famille Black et lorsque l'adolescent avait fui le domicile parental pour se réfugier chez les Potter, cela n'avait pas plus choqué les nouveaux parents de Sirius. James était d'ailleurs la seule personne à connaître les véritables sentiments de son frère pour Remus.

Sirius s'agita de nouveau et Remus se pencha vers lui et lui murmura :

« Tu ne suis plus ?

-Non, chuchota le chien, en frissonnant quand le souffle du jeune Lupin lui caressa l'oreille. Tu avais raison, j'ai du mal à comprendre. Mais vas-y. Finis ! Je lirais la suivante avec toi ?

-Je pense que tu apprécieras plus la suivante. », termina Remus avant de replonger dans la nouvelle.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et Remus tourna la dernière page du conte, pour leur permettre d'en lire un nouveau. Sirius reporta son attention sur l'ouvrage et lu le titre.

_« Le petit chaperon rouge. »(3)_

L'animagus commença à lire l'histoire.

_C'était l'histoire d'une petite fille de village, la plus belle qu'on eut su voir ; sa mère en était folle et sa mère-grand plus folle encore. Cette bonne femme lui fit faire un petit chaperon rouge, qui lui seyait si bien que partout on l'appelait le Petit Chaperon Rouge. Un jour, sa mère ayant cuit et fait des galettes lui dit : _

_-Va voir comme se porte ta mère-grand, car on m'a dit qu'elle était malade ; porte lui une galette et ce petit pot de beurre. _

_ Le Petit Chaperon Rouge partit aussitôt pour aller chez sa mère-grand, qui demeurait dans un autre village. En passant dans le bois elle rencontra compère le loup qui eut bien envie de la manger ; mais il n'osa, à cause de quelques bûcherons qui étaient dans la forêt. _

Sirius sentit la main de Remus se poser sur son ventre et il frissonna, légèrement. Il retint un instant sa respiration et tenta de se concentrer sur le conte de fée, après avoir loupé quelques phrases.

_Le loup se mit à courir par le chemin qui était le plus court, et la petite fille s'en alla par le chemin le plus long, s'amusant à cueillir des champignons, à courir après les papillons et à faire des bouquets des petites fleurs qu'elle rencontrait. Le loup ne fut pas longtemps à arriver à la maison de la mère-grand ; il heurte : toctoc. _

La main de Remus glissa et commença à caresser la peau nue du jeune Black, juste à la lisère du jeans.

« Merde qu'est-ce tu fous Remus ? », pensa Sirius. « Si tu continues comme tu vas me faire... »

Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son ami remarque son excitation. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur l'ouvrage et reprit le cours de la lecture. Le loup venait de s'introduire chez la mère-grand, en se faisant passer pour le Petit Chaperon Rouge, et de la dévore, puis prenant sa place dans le lit, il attendait que le Petit Chaperon Rouge arrivait et frappait à la porte de la maison de la mère-grand, quand la main de Remus glissa légèrement sous la ceinture du jeans de Padfoot, mais tout en restant à la lisière du boxer et continuant de caresse légèrement la peau de l'animagus, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Puis la main de Moony réapparu au dessus du jeans de Padfoot et se reposa dans une caresse sur la peau douce du ventre de l'animagus, avant de s'immobiliser et de mettre fin au supplice de son prisonnier. Remus se redressa pour s'installer plus confortablement et attira le jeune Black à lui, avant de caler son menton sur l'épaule de son ami pour lire la suite du conte. A chaque mouvement que faisait le jeune Lupin, Sirius pouvait sentir la douce caresse de sa peau contre la sienne. Loin de le gêner, il se gorgeait de ce contact. Toutefois, la promiscuité de leur situation avait un inconvénient majeur pour Sirius. Si Remus recommençait son manège de tout à l'heure, il découvrirait que le jeune homme qui était entre ses bras, n'était non seulement pas du tout attentif à l'histoire du Petit Chaperon Rouge, mais beaucoup aux attentions du loup qui était à ses côtés.

De son côté, Remus arborait toujours son sourire crapuleux, pendant qu'il torturait le jeune homme à demi allongé entre ses jambes. Il n'avait pas besoin de caresser l'entre-jambe de l'autre homme pour sentir qu'il était excité par les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait. L'un des avantages inhérents à sa lycanthropie était sa capacité à capter les émotions des autres, en particulier lorsqu'ils dégageaient autant de phéromones que Padfoot, en cet instant. Dire qu'il avait attendu plus d'un an que cet imbécile de Sirius comprenne qu'il était attiré par lui et que leur relation allait au-delà d'une simple amitié. Mais malheureusement, il était plutôt long à la détente et toutes les tentatives subtiles du loup-garou de lui faire comprendre qu'il était intéressé s'étaient soldées par un échec.

La solution était venue de James qui au final n'avait pas que de mauvaises idées. Le capitaine des Gryffondors lui avait dit que la meilleure façon de forcer Padfoot à lui révéler ses sentiments était de le mettre face à une situation qui le déstabilisait au point qu'il soit obligé de demander des comptes à Moony. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Remus n'avait pas la faculté de Sirius de provoquer les gens, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexualité. Il n'étalait que rarement la sienne aux yeux de ses camarades, bien qu'il ne soit pas chaste pour autant. Il avait donc décidé d'y aller à l'instinct et quoi de mieux pour lui que les quelques jours qui précédaient la pleine lune, qui avait tendance à le désinhibé. Ce soir, on était jeudi. Le lendemain, ils n'avaient que métamorphose, d'où le devoir intempestif de McGo. Et en plus, on était à la veille des vacances de Printemps. Quoi de mieux pour essayer de séduire Padfoot et lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait. Grâce à l'aide précieuse de James.

Il sentit Sirius bouger contre lui. La caresse de leur peau frottant l'une contre l'autre le ravît, autant que la respiration haletante de son ami. Il pouvait sentir le désir qui émanait de l'autre jeune homme ainsi que sa peur et autre chose. Une chose que Remus percevait sans parvenir à la définir totalement. Une chose qu'il espérait depuis des lunes et qui était peut-être sur le point de se réaliser. Il reporta son attention sur le livre qu'il tenait dans sa main droite et de la gauche, il reprit les caresses dont il gratifiait le torse de Sirius depuis le début du conte. Il savait bien que si il continuait ses arabesques l'animagus allait finir par comprendre, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un banal câlin dont ils avaient l'habitude tous deux depuis la grippe de Sirius, l'hiver précédent. Perdu dans ses pensées sa main reprit le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru quelques instants plutôt et se poser à l'orée de la ceinture du jeans du chien. Il aimait cet endroit de son corps, particulièrement doux et musclé. Un endroit qui fleurait la délicatesse et l'interdit. Il immobilisa sa main quelques instants, avant de reprendre ses caresses de façon un peu plus insistantes, pour apprécier tous les pleins et les déliés du corps qu'il avait entre les bras.

Entre l'arrivée du loup à la maison de la mère-grand et celle du Petit Chaperon Rouge, il sentit son compagnon remuer encore une fois, sous ses caresses et s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui...avant de se redresser rapidement. Et de faire mine de se concentrer sur le conte de fée. Remus eût un sourire et un peu inquiet. Il espérait que son plaisir de caresser Padfoot, ne l'avait pas effrayé.

Remus ferma les yeux un instant et essaya de se calmer. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire que de calmer ses pulsions avec un Sirius à demi-nu entre vos bras et à porter de vos doigts. Il rebaissa les yeux vers le texte et reprit ses caresses, de façon inconsciente. Enfin, presque !

_Ensuite, il ferma la porte, et s'alla coucher dans le lit de la Mère-grand, en attendant le Petit Chaperon Rouge, qui quelque temps après vient heurter à la porte. Toc, toc. _

_-Qui est là ? Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, qui entendit la grosse voix du Loup eut peur d'abord, mais croyant que sa Mère-grand était enrhumé, répondit : C'est votre fille, le Petit Chaperon Rouge, qui vous apporte une galette et un petit pot de beurre que ma Mère vous envoie. Le Loup lui cria en adoucissant un peu sa voix : Tire la chevillette, et la bobinette cherra. Le Petit Chaperon Rouge tira la chevillette, et la porte s'ouvrit. _

Sirius était focalisé sur le texte qu'il lisait avec Remus. Tout du moins, il essayait. Car non seulement, il ne savourait que trop la douceur de la peau et des caresses de son ami et leurs conséquences néfastes sur son anatomie. Néfastes si Moony s'en apercevait. Enfin c'est ce que croyait Sirius. Longtemps, il avait eu honte des pulsions que lui inspirer le loup-garou, avant que James ne lui dise que le fait qu'il soit attiré par les hommes ou par les femmes n'avait aucune importance pour lui et que s'il choisissait Remus pour faire sa vie, James serait ravi de l'avoir pour beau-frère. Mais jamais le jeune Black n'avait trouvé le courage de déclarer son amour à son ami de peur de perdre son amitié. D'autant qu'il était persuadé que son ami était hétéro.

Et ce soir, non seulement il découvrait que Remus était au moins bisexuel alors qu'il le croyait hétéro et particulièrement timide en ce qui concerne sa vie intime et en plus il découvrait que Remus était intéressé par lui et pas qu'un peu au vue de l'érection qui se manifestait chez son partenaire. Cette situation le perturbait. Remus ne l'avait pas habitué à cette attitude de chasseur. Il avait bien du mal à ignorer l'état d'excitation du loup-garou. Il plongea de nouveau dans l'histoire du Petite Chaperon Rouge, poursuivit par le Grand Méchant Loup, espérant échapper aux images que son loup à lui faisait naître, dans son esprit.

_Le Loup, la voyant entrer, lui dit en se cachant dans le lit sous la couverture : Mets la galette et le petit pot de beurre sur la huche, et viens te coucher avec moi._

Sirius sentit la main de Remus s'appuyer délicatement contre son ventre pour le ramener à lui et il se retrouva de nouveau coucher contre le corps fin et musclé du loup-garou, le faisant profiter de son excitation.

_Le Petit Chaperon Rouge se déshabille, et va se mettre dans le lit, où elle fut étonnée de voir comment sa Mère-grand était faite en son déshabillé._

Sirius savoura le contact retrouvé du torse de son ami et sentit la pression des bras du Préfet se resserrer autour de lui et la tête se repositionner dans son cou. Soudain, il sentit des lèvres – « Celles de Remus ? Bien sûr, Grand nigaud !, lui rétorqua sa conscience. Pas celles du voisin ! » - se poser dans son cou.

_Elle lui dit : Ma Mère-grand, que vous avez de grands bras ? C'est pour mieux t'embrasser, ma fille. _

Sirius n'osa plus bouger de peur d'effrayer son ami, qui semblait plonger dans le livre. Il sentit les jambes de son ami se poser et enserrer les siennes.

_Ma Mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes jambes ? C'est pour mieux courir, mon enfant. Ma Mère-grand que vous avez de grandes oreilles ? C'est pour mieux écouter, mon enfant. Ma Mère-grand, que vous avez de grands yeux ?_

Sirius tourna la tête vers son compagnon et le regard droit dans les yeux. Ceux du loup-garou reflétait à la fois de la malice et du désir, ainsi qu'une petite pointe de terreur. Les yeux bleu-gris replongèrent sur le conte. Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ? Ça l'excitait encore plus.

_C'est pour mieux te voir, mon enfant. Ma Mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes dents ? C'est pour te manger. Et en disant ces mots, ce méchant Loup se jeta sur le Petit Chaperon Rouge, et le mangea. _

Sirius relut la dernière phrase de l'histoire. Le loup a mangé le Petit Chaperon Rouge. Mais que voulait dire Remus, en lui faisant lire cette histoire.

« J'aime beaucoup cette histoire, susurra Remus, à l'oreille de son partenaire. Surtout quand le grand méchant loup mange le petit chaperon rouge. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas de la bonne couleur ! »

Sirius déglutit avec difficulté face aux intonations rauques de son compagnon. Il sentit son excitation monter d'un cran.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?, lui demanda le châtain.

-J'en dis que tu es bizarre depuis le début de la soirée, Moon'.

-Comment ça « bizarre », mon Paddy ?

-Tu dis et tu fais les choses étranges depuis la fin des cours. Et plus encore depuis qu'on est tous seuls. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est pas le Remus que je connais. Et je n'aime pas ça !, termina Sirius d'un ton boudeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

-Tes jeux de mots par exemple ! Depuis quand tu bois du café ; toi qui ne bois que du thé. Et depuis quand emploies-tu des expressions comme « se tirer un p'tit noir ! » !

-Tu sais Sir', t'es peut-être une étoile mais t'es loin d'être une lumière. »

Le canidé grogna face au mauvais jeu de mot de son ami. Voilà que Remus se moquait de lui en plus.

-C'est comme tes bonbecs. Pourquoi tu ne manges pas les bonbons noirs ?, le questionna Sirius, en lui jetant un regard...noir.

Remus se décala légèrement et fit tomber Sirius sur les oreillers. L'animagus poussa un léger cri de surprise et leva les yeux vers Remus. Celui-ci était penché au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux intégralement doré le contemplait, le détaillait, le dévorait littéralement du regard. Lentement, le châtains se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à son oreille :

« Pour la même raison que je garde le chocolat noir pour la fin parce que c'est ce que je préfère et que c'est le meilleur. Je garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin. C'est pour ça que je t'ai gardé pour la fin. »

Sirius manqua de s'étrangler à la déclaration de Remus. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Cette voix si rauque qui lui murmurait des choses qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis les semaines. Depuis la rentrée, James le poussait à faire sa déclaration à Remus et voilà que ce dernier le prenait de cours et lui faisait des avances … et des avances qui lui montrait ce qui pour lui était encore un rêve : un avenir en commun avec Remus.

« Mais que veux-tu dire ?, bafouilla-t-il, n'osant croire ce que son instinct lui soufflait.

-La même chose que toi, Padfoot. La même chose que toi. », répéta-t-il, en se penchant un peu plus vers son prisonnier.

Sirius vit son camarade de classe se pencher vers ses lèvres et les embrasser délicatement. C'était juste une caresse, un effleurement. Quelque chose de très léger. Rien de plus. Lentement, Remus releva la tête et ouvrir doucement les yeux et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Padfoot. Ils se contemplèrent, longuement et soudain, d'un même mouvement, leur visage se rapprochèrent et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser à perdre haleine, faisant monter le désir de leur partenaire. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, et lentement la main de Remus vint caresser le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Au même instant, celui-ci esquissait le même geste et glissa ses doigts fins dans les mèches tabacs du jeune Lupin.

« Je me suis toujours demander si tes cheveux étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air.

-Et quel est le verdict, Mister Padfoot ?

-Je pourrais passer mes jours à jouer avec.

-Je pensais passer mes journées à autre chose. », lui murmura Remus, avant de commencer à embrasser de nouveau Sirius.

Les baisers qu'échangeaient les deux jeunes étaient de plus en plus sensuels et emprunts d'un désir de plus en plus intense. Peu à peu, leurs mains commencèrent à parcourir le corps de l'autre. Les mains de Sirius glissèrent sur les épaules de son ami et commencèrent à ôter la chemise que celui-ci portait. De leur côté, les mains de Remus ne restaient pas inactives. Elles parcouraient les flancs de l'autre jeune homme, savourant la douceur de cette peau qu'il convoitait depuis la rentrée des classes. Les mains du jeune Lupin se posèrent sur les hanches de son compagnon. Il sentit sa chemise tomber le long de ses bras. Il lâcha son amant et retira sa chemise qui atterrit aux pieds du lit. Il prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et l'embrassa délicatement. Mais pour Sirius, ce n'était pas suffisant. Lui aussi avait longtemps attendu de pouvoir assouvir ses désirs avec le jeune loup. Alors maintenant qu'il l'avait entre ses bras et entre ses draps, il n'allait pas se priver de le faire.

Il attrapa le cou de son partenaire et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, glissant ses doigts dans les courtes mèches caramels, puis de les laisser glisser sur les épaules et le long du dos, pour les arrêter sur les fesses du loup et rapprocher leur bassin. Leurs érections se rencontrèrent leur arrachant des gémissements de bonheur. Les mains de Remus s'attaquaient, quant à elles, au jeans de Padfoot, le déboutonnant lentement. Celles de Sirius décidèrent de faire la même chose au jeans de son tourmenteur. Mais, soudain, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée sur un James essoufflé, les faisant sursauter.

« Je suis désolé, haleta-t-il, en rougissant face à la quasi-nudité de ses deux amis. Désolée de vous interrompre. Pas que ça me gêne que vous vous fassiez des mamours, mais il paraît que Peter va rentrer et si vous... »

James n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la voix de Wormtail se faisait entendre dans le couloir qui menait à leur dortoir. Les canidés et le cervidé se regardèrent avec contrariété : Peter était la plus grande pipelette de Poudlard et connaissant Remus, ils ne voulaient pas faire la une de Cancan Poudlard Magazine. Que faire pour garder cette intimité toute neuve ?

La voix de Peter et celle de Lily lui répondant se rapprochaient :

« Mais pourquoi James m'a-t-il envoyé là-bas si c'était inutile ?

-Toi qui es un Maraudeur, tu devrais savoir que faire des blagues stupides à ses camarades en particulier aux autres Maraudeurs, est votre spécialité.

-Ouais mais quand même ! James a un humour très particulier de m'envoyer dans les cachots pour voler des ingrédients à Slughorn, alors qu'il était si facile de les trouver à Pré-aux-lards ou encore sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Mais pour te faire une blague., rétorqua la préfète rousse. Ce n'est pas la première et ça ne sera certainement pas la dernière fois que les maraudeurs, se font marcher entre eux. »

On pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de Lily. Mais ces voix se rapprochaient du dortoir des Septièmes années. Un rayon vert passa devant James et alla fermer les rideaux du lit de Sirius, en les collant. James se tourna vers le lit de Remus et vit les rideaux se fermer, sur un clin d'œil des deux canidés. Il perçût un « silencio » et sût que ses amis s'étaient isolés dans leur monde. Il regarda le lit clos de Remus et eût un sourire. Enfin, lui et Lily allaient avoir la paix.

« Hep Prongs ! »

La voix de Wormtail le tira de ses pensées.

« Eh 'Tail ! T'as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ?

-Tu savais que tu n'avais qu'à aller à Pré-au-Lard pour avoir tous ces ingrédients pour cette potion ?

-Ah bon ?, feignit de s'étonner James. Je l'ignorais. Tu sais les potions ce n'est pas vraiment ma spécialité et comme je voulais faire plaisir à Lil's....Et puis c'était marrant de te voir courir toute la soirée dans le château pour trouver le bon moment où tu allais pouvoir entrer dans la réserve de Slughorn. »

L'air malicieux du brun amena un sourire sur le visage renfrogné de Peter Pettigrow.

« Bon allez ! Nous on s'en va, lança James en prenant Lily par le bras.

-Vous allez où ?, demanda Peter en voyant le chef des maraudeurs sur le point de quitter la pièce.

-Là où personne ne nous trouvera., répondit James sur un clin d'œil, avant de récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité qui était sur le coffre au pied de son lit. C'est mieux avec ça., ajouta-t-il avec un sourire à l'intention de sa petite amie.

-C'est sûr !, approuva celle-ci qui avait très rapidement adoptée quelques-unes des pratiques des rois de la blague de Poudlard.

-Mais ils sont où Sirius et Remus., lança le rat, alors que le couple était sur le point de sortir.

-Oh Rem' a voulu se coucher tôt avec l'approche de la pleine lune et Sirius a dit qu'il avait une nouvelle conquête à faire. Alors il doit être parti à la chasse. »

Un pouffement s'échappa des rideaux fermés du lit de Remus, mais Peter ne le perçût pas. Il se contenter de fixer James éberlué, avant de demander :

« Mais je fais quoi, moi alors ?

-Tu n'a qu'à faire ta valise ou te trouver une petite amie., lui répondit Lily avec un sourire.

-Et pourquoi la chemise de Remus est au pied de son lit ?

-Sans doute parce qu'il a oublié de la ranger. », répondit Lily avec patience et un brin de malice maraudeuse au fond des yeux. « Bonne soirée Wormtail. », lui lança-t-elle, avant d'entraîner James vers la sortie, laissant un pauvre rat seul au milieu du dortoir qui se lamentait en disant :

« Mais je vais faire quoi moi maintenant ? » puis sur un haussement d'épaule, il attrapa son jeu d'échec et sortit à son tour de la chambre.

Les rideaux du lit de Remus s'écartèrent légèrement et Sirius jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

« Enfin seul !, soupira-t-il.

-Tu avais peur que James n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de Peter, lui murmura Remus. Tout c'est passer comme prévu...enfin presque.

-Comment ça ? C'est un coup monté ?, demanda Sirius qui commençait à se renfrogner.

-Oui et non!, répondit Remus. On a juste fait en sorte avec James que toi et moi, on puisse avoir une conversation. Sans être interrompu. Une conversation sans être dérangé par quelqu'un.

-Dans le but ?

-Dans le but inavoué de te voler ta vertu, mon petit Padfoot. , lâcha Remus en s'allongeant.

Le chien pouffa de rire.

« Et vous vous êtes ligués James et toi pour que tu puisses me torturer. », lui demanda-t-il en se retournant vers son ami et de se rapprocher à quatre pattes de son loup, avant de se coucher sur lui.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Pad'., le prévint le loup-garou.

-Ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner plus que ça, il y a quelques minutes. Et ça vous est venu comme ça ? D'un coup ?

-Mais non, sombre crétin. Tu saoules Prongs avec tes sentiments pour moi depuis presque autant de temps que je peux bassiner Lily avec les miens pour toi. Et puis un jour j'ai compris que j'avais peut-être une chance avec toi. Mais comme tu es très long à la détente. Tu n'as pas plus compris le message de James que la cour discrète que je te fais depuis presque trois mois. Alors « aux grands maux, les grands remèdes » ; comme disent les moldus. Et je t'ai fait ce petit numéro ce soir, parce que comme nous sommes près de la pleine lune, je suis plus désinhibé.

-Et comment tu l'as su ? Que tu avais peut-être une chance ?, voulût encore savoir Sirius un peu gêné que son ami lui ait fait la cour pendant si longtemps sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

-J'ai tout simplement posé la question à James.

-Hein ???? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de poser une question pareille à Prongs.

-Mais voyons tout le monde sait que James Potter et Sirius Black c'est le seul cas de jumeaux nés de parents différents. Si je sais ce qu'en pense l'un je saurais automatiquement ce qu'en pense l'autre.

-Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

-J'ai présenté le problème suivant à Prongs : Si tu avais un frère et qu'un homme tombait amoureux de ce frère, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

-Et que t'as dit Prongs ?

-Textuellement ? Et bien, répondit Remus, après un hochement de la tête de Sirius. Qu'il serait ravi que Mister Moony fasse sa parade amoureuse à Mister Padfoot. Au moins lui aurait la paix pour se consacrer intégralement à Lily. D'ailleurs Lil's te suggère d'accepter dès maintenant car elle aussi voudrait profiter un peu plus de Prongs.

-Prongs ne t'a pas répondu ça ?, hurla le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

-A ton avis ?, questionna le loup en arquant un sourcil.

-Cet espèce de crétin l'a fait. JE VAIS LE TUER.

-J'aurais plutôt tendance à te pousser à le remercier. Sans lui nous ne serions pas là, ce soir ! »

L'animagus se cala contre le corps toujours à moitié dénudé de son ami - petit ami ? - qui le serra contre lui. Sa main alla naturellement se nicher sur son torse et commencer à dessiner des arabesques fantaisistes sur le torse du loup-garou.

« Rem' ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai une question encore.

-Quoi donc mon amour ?

-Ah tu m'aimes vraiment alors ?

-Bien sûr, mon sale cabot mal luné. Tu en as de ces questions ?

-Bah c'était pas ça ma question., fit le susnommé cabot mal luné.

-Et c'était quoi ta question ? »

Sirius se pencha vers l'oreille de son ami et lui murmura quelque chose qui ne fut capté que par les oreilles lycanthropiques de Remus et lui amena le rouge aux joues, au grand plaisir de Sirius, qui avait enfin réussi à lui faire prendre la couleur des Gryffons. Mais le loup-garou ne baissa pas les yeux pour répondre à son ami :

« Ça dépend de la lune. »

Un immense sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Sirius qui embrassa doucement la clavicule de son petit ami. Ils étaient vraiment faits pour s'entendre.

FIN

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça n'est pas trop partie en sucette. A Bientôt pour _Au conditionnel._

Oui, je sais ce n'est pas la phrase la plus profonde de Remus.

Il s'agit d'un conte des Frères Grimm qui s'appelle Blanche-Neige et Rouge-Rose.

J'ai choisi de reprendre la version du conte de Perrault, plutôt que celle des Frères Grimm car je la trouve plus sympa...pour le loup. C'est vrai c'est parfaitement sadique de lui ouvrir le ventre et de le remplir de pierres pour qu'il se noie. Non ?


End file.
